


Stripes

by MurderRose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen's Communal Wardrobe, Seventeen's WeVerse Antics, Sharing Clothes, Working Through Some Things, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: If only Jeonghan would be clearer by what he meant when he wears my clothes...~Seungcheol, probably
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Pre-Relationship - Relationship, implied
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. The Saga Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you'll grow into it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284148) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



> Ahhhh so! I've been super inspired by several pics of Jeongcheol in what looks to be the same striped shirt.
> 
> Specifically tweets that @eottoghe sent me (that evil evil child) 
> 
> For reference: https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant/status/1240061336693997569
> 
> I listened to this playlist while writing this: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0CFkjqNJPUaPDJ7JHg6lkj (its called Jeongcheol matching hoodies but it's not mine)
> 
> Anyway, its not beta'd and not really planned at all, so be gentle.
> 
> SVT are individual and not mine, this isn't them nor does it reflect their thoughts, desires or inner views.

Inspired by many things, but initially and .

*

Backstage mishaps were so common nobody ever batted an eyelid at someone half naked waiting for buttons to be re-sewed or cuffs taken up, or, more likely, someone spilled something or one of the costume noonas decided that actually said member should wear the _other_ trousers. 

Whatever it was, they were backstage and Jeonghan had no trousers on. He didn’t really have a top on either, something about the whole outfit being one thing, and he was sitting on the couch, on the phone to someone about something or other.

That wasn’t the issue.

The issue was that instead of grabbing his robe or a blanket or literally anything else, he’d thrown on Seungcheol’s own shirt. Just shrugged it on, as if it was his, and hadn’t buttoned it up, or added trousers, just curled into the corner of the couch, tucked his legs up and draped the shirt over them all.

Seungcheol was glad he was getting his hair done, and therefore had an excuse for staring into the mirror with what he was sure was a _face_. 

There was a tight ball of something in his chest so once his hair was done, he opened his phone and texted Hyunwoo.

**Coups 15:40  
** Hyung, you know that thing where girls wear their boyfriend’s shirts?

**Hyunwoo 15:41  
** Like morning after style? Yeah I know it  
Why? Aren’t you backstage too?

 **Coups 15:41  
** It's attractive right?

 **Hyunwoo 15:42  
** I think that's why they do it …

 **Hyunwoo 15:44  
** Anything you want to tell me?

 **Coups 15:50  
** Its nothing

Maybe Jeonghan knew what he was doing. But it didn't seem purposeful.

Before he could think anymore about it, someone came in with Jeonghan’s outfit and then it was mic checks and stage. Seungcheol completely forgot about the whole thing for ages.

  
  
*  


It _would_ be the day he decided to wear his [Balenciaga Pride Shirt and Denim Jacket](https://twitter.com/widdz_widds/status/1178078720118022145) that Jeonghan decided to wear his [shirt](https://twitter.com/jeonghaneruu/status/1221026647299674112) as if it was Jeonghan’s own. It wasn’t!! And unlike what carats thought, they all had their own wardrobes! 

If that was it, it would have been fine.

However, that most definitely was not it. Jeonghan just looked like perfection, he'd been sleeping really well lately and it showed, and he kept sucking on things and it was all Seungcheol could do not to ruin their friendship, the whole group image, and out himself even more than he already had with the whole pride ensemble, and just kiss the living daylights out of him.

He held back. Barely.

And clearly not well enough, if what the Carats kept saying was any clue. 

_Aw they look so morning after, Coups can’t keep his hands of Hannie uwu_

_Jeonghan looks so satisfied *eggplant emoji*_

_Guys!! This is all the confirmation I need!! Pride shirts and back hugs?!_

_OUR GAY PARENTSSSSSSSssss kwrghlgnanlkb_

_Feeling Heard Today #loveislove *rainbow emoji*_

**Coups 18:10  
** Hyung,

 **Hyunwoo 18:13  
** Are you dating Jeonghan?

 **Coups 18:14  
** NONONONONONO  
No I’m not  
We’re not  
Not dating  
Not at all  
Not even a little bit

 **Hyunwoo 18:17  
** hmm   
Are you sure?

 **Coups 18:20  
** I think I’d know if I was in a relationship hyung

 **Hyunwoo 18:20  
** Ideally yes,   
You looked cosy  
Isn’t that your shirt?

 **Coups 18:25  
** Why are you looking at our fansite photos??!?  
Its mine i don't know why he has it

 **Hyunwoo 18:30  
** Monbebes like to tag us in things  
Well if you're not in a relationship you need to check your face  
Coups not everything can be explained away by fanservice  
Be careful  
Seriously  
And I'm here if you want to talk.

 **Coups 18:35  
** Thanks hyung

*

Honestly, with the touring schedules, the time he took away from Seventeen and away from Jeonghan, and from Carats, Seungcheol had almost forgotten the entire shirt issue. Almost. Until Jeonghan decided to tease him, _on their new,[very ](https://twitter.com/ohmyjww/status/1239839452626743298)_[ **_public_ ** _messaging app_](https://twitter.com/ohmyjww/status/1239839452626743298) about clothes that he’d left in Jeonghan’s room.

Clothes?  
That _he_ had left???  
More like one shirt that Jeonghan stole…

Again, Carats were going crazy, saying that either they were sleeping together, or that Jeonghan did Seungcheol’s laundry, which no. His mother had insisted he be able to do his own thank you very much?! 

**Coups 17:59  
** Hyyyyyuuuungggggggg

 **Coups 18:20  
** Hyungg what do you do when you think someone  
When someone is teasing you  
Like goading you  
Stealing your clothes and bragging about it  
wearing them

 **Coups 18:58  
** Do they like you?

 **Hyunwoo 19:05  
** Hey, sorry we were out  
Maybe you need to talk to them  
Do I know them?

 **Coups 19:15  
** I CAN’T JUST ASK THEM  
What if they say no of course not why would i  
What if its all in my head  
What if hes doing it for a laugh  
To make fun of me  
Maybe he just likes my top  
He can have it   
Not like ive seen it IN THE PAST YEAR  
Hyung what do i dooo

 **Hyunwoo 19:20  
** Ok ok  
It’s ok  
It’ll be ok  
Is it an idol?

 **Coups 19:21  
** of course its an idol

 **Hyunwoo 19:22  
** …  
Let’s stop pretending that I don’t know who it is  
Minhyukkie just showed me the texts  
Its Jeonghan right?  
The whole clothes stealing thing  
Teasing you etc 

**Hyunwoo 19:28  
** Cheollie~  
I’m not teasing  
Everyone knows theres something going on with you two  
Our friends i mean  
Its not technically banned you know?  
It’d be hard, but I mean you two are pretty touchy anyway  
Youd probably get away with it if you were careful

 **Hyunwoo 19:40  
** You should talk to him  
If you want to talk more, give me a call ok?

It's not that he didn't want to talk to Jeonghan, but he didn't want to. He didn't want anything to change, anything to go wrong. He was the leader and he couldn't put the group in danger, couldn't put the other members in danger. And there were the Carats to think about. Yeah he'd worn Pride Balenciaga but if he was pushed, he could deny it, say he liked the colours or wanted to support the LGBTQ Carats that they knew that they had. 

But if he was dating Jeonghan, he wouldn't be able to deny anything with any credibility, he'd have to constantly make sure that not only was he okay with it but that Jeonghan was too, and it wouldn't be fair to hide a relationship, especially when they were both tactile people. They would both need total commitment from a relationship and if he couldn't offer that what was the point?


	2. The Sage Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Jeonghan thinking, stealing Seungcheol's shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist.

Curled up in the corner of a backstage couch, Jeonghan had thought nothing of the fact that he was basically in his underwear and a shirt. It wasn’t like the stylists hadn’t seen it all before anyway, and the members definitely weren’t shy with each other by this stage. It was a consequence of idol life. Modesty was a thing of the past, and so long as the public didn’t catch a glimpse before their companies were ready for them to, who cared. Tight spaces, high adrenaline, stress and short changing times led to all sorts of mishaps. Everyone had a story, and everyone moved on with their lives.

Until he’d happened to look up and notice Seungcheol looking intently at the ceiling, face red, Jeonghan had thought nothing of the fact that he was wearing Seungcheol’s shirt and his boxers. Even then to be honest, Seungcheol pulled weird faces all the time, and the lady who was doing his makeup had a habit of making raunchy jokes. Seungcheol couldn’t hack it. 

But he really couldn’t ignore the face Seungcheol pulled, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, when the costume noona appeared with his new costume. As he stood up to change, the shirttails grazed his thighs and Seungcheol nearly snapped his head with how fast he looked away. Jeonghan smirked to himself, ah-ha.

He didn’t do anything about it right away. They were on stage in 10 minutes, and sure, he preferred to pounce when people had forgotten what they’d done.

However, he didn’t give Seungcheol back his shirt. Jeonghan slipped it into his backpack and looked just as confused as everyone else when Seungcheol went looking for it later.

Jeonghan had snagged an iced tea as quickly as humanly possible,and he knew how he looked. He knew what he looked like, oversized shirt, black tousled hair and he’d even done his own makeup, dewy but not too dewy. He knew he was glowing, and by the murmurs of the carats, these photos would be much adored. Jeonghan smirked, crossing his arms and sucking obscenely from his straw. Cameras clicked impossibly faster.

However, idol life is hard, and he couldn’t just stand there looking like Adonis, Seungkwan had brought his fluff child, and was insistent that everyone be kind, and get cute photos for the carats, and be nice to the fluff child.

He wasn’t being cruel. It wasn’t Jeonghan’s fault that Bookkeu was cute with a tiny mohawk. Okay, he may have squished his face and might have maybe nearly lost him, but Jeonghan wasn’t a dog person, he couldn’t really be blamed for that.

It was while playing evil hairdresser uncle to Bookkeu that Jeonghan fully realised the power of the shirt. Seungcheol, who by the way, had refused to talk to anyone about his very rainbow-centric outfit, ignoring the costume noonas' and Jihoon’s questions and concerns. Seungcheol, dressed like a pride flag, seriously Jeonghan wasn’t past that yet, could he _be_ any more obvious? Seungcheol, in his designer pride gear with his jacket on his shoulders like some sort of icon, comes over, standing behind Jeonghan and just slides his hand over onto Jeonghan’s hip and leaves it there, heavy and possessive.

Jeonghan very carefully didn’t react. 

Minghao stared at him and Jeonghan smiled wider than normal, cooing at Bookkeu, all the while thinking that this dog was sure saving him right now, and that Seungcheol was being really obvious and that this shirt clearly had more of an effect than he ever thought it could have. Not only on Seungcheol.

It was with deep satisfaction that Jeonghan read through the carats ramblings later that evening. Of course, worry for the whole thing, but the prevailing mood was satisfaction.

He looked edible. 

And Seungcheol looked besotted.

Which was an issue... but mainly working for him in this grand scheme of his.

Alas, the world worked in mysterious ways, and while Jeonghan packed the shirt to visit the USA, and wore it a few times, Seungcheol didn’t react or even seem to notice, and so Jeonghan packed it away for a while.

Then they both fell ill, and took a leave of absence, and Jeonghan completely forgot about the shirt and all of his Machiavellian plots.

It was only when he was sorting out his room, in early March, that he noticed he still had the shirt.

He, admittedly inadvisedly, sent a response to Seungcheol, who’d asked him to buy him food: what a child, on their new app, Weverse. Their new public app. That carats could see. He did know all this when he sent it, he just hadn't... fully thought through the theories that the carats would create. ... ... ... Who was he kidding, of course he had. 

Carats took it as Seungcheol having left clothes there after a sneaky liaison, which was exactly Jeonghan's plan, and Seungcheol gave him radio silence for ages after that, getting the others to convey messages, and give out to him.

Jeonghan sighed.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan both had a different relationship with sexuality. Jeonghan was more comfortable in his, he didn’t feel the need to broadcast it, to wear rainbows, to attend events or anything … visible. Sure, he read fiction tailored to that type of relationship, he had non idol lgbt friends, but he wasn’t… searching for anything, he knew himself and he was happy with that.

Seungcheol on the other hand… Jeonghan wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think Seungcheol had ever thought of himself as anything other than straight before he became an idol. It was common amongst idols, to have a sort of sexuality crisis when they debuted, or after a few years of training, or on day one. It was a different atmosphere. Idols were expected to “act gay” without “being gay” and a lot of idols queried why “acting” was so easy for them. Of course, tonnes of idols were straight, some were bi some gay and tonnes of other identities, but it was … easier to accept being queer in a profession where they were happy when you acted that way.

Of course. You couldn’t act “too queer”.

But that wasn’t something just reserved for idols, so it wasn’t so bad.

Seungcheol needed a little more time, Jeonghan guessed. He’d sneak the shirt back into his wardrobe soon. He could always steal it again if he needed to. They should also probably talk about it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
